Operations, such as geophysical surveying, drilling, logging, well completion, and production, may be performed to locate and gather valuable downhole fluids. Surveys are often performed using acquisition methodologies, such as seismic mapping, resistivity mapping, etc. to generate images of underground formations. These formations are often analyzed to determine the presence of subterranean assets, such as valuable fluids or minerals, or to determine if the formations have characteristics suitable for storing fluids. Although the subterranean assets are not limited to hydrocarbons such as oil, throughout this document, the terms “oilfield” and “oilfield operation” may be used interchangeably with the terms “field” and “field operation” to refer to a site where any types of valuable fluids or minerals can be found and the activities for extracting them. The terms may also refer to sites where substances are deposited or stored by injecting them into the surface using boreholes and the operations associated with this process. Further, the term “field operation” refers to a field operation associated with a field, including activities related to field planning, wellbore drilling, wellbore completion, and/or production using the wellbore.
A common approach used by engineers, petrophysicists, and some earth scientists to determine drilling sites is based on Poisson's ratio of the rock. The common belief is that a low Poisson's ratio corresponds to rocks that are easily hydraulically fractured and, therefore, is a good indication of a potentially productive wellsite where hydraulic stimulation treatment is relatively efficient.